The Crossing
by Astarya
Summary: Erek's got bad news (surprise surprise). The Yeerks have a new target...in Hong Kong (or so they think). The target is the sucsessor to the Li Clan...and that means...yup! Everyone's favorite Li Syaoran! CCS/Animorphs Crossover. Rating for someone's m
1. Default Chapter

Okay, here am I, Astarya, with my first fic. It's a crossover between Animorphs and Card Captors Sakura. It takes place when both groups are in eighth grade. Why? The war isn't over for the Animorphs, and so they are the same age. Also, the CCS gang is older so I don't have to worry as much about them being OOC. ;P A few other notes. One, this is a prologue. I'll try to update sooner than I normally would. (Plus, its Spring Break. I got more time.) I hope to update soon!  
  
Disclaimer: Lets just say if I owned Animorphs, the series wouldn't be over. If I owned CCS, I would have actually SEEN them all. And the dubs wouldn't be horrible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
The dream came again. As real as ever.  
  
The Yeerk was in my head again. He was starved of Kandrona rays, weakening, failing. I was watching him die.  
  
The Yeerk wailed in pain frequently. And the memory visions came floating up as clear as if they just occurred.  
  
They were visions of the Yeerk's life. And the lingering memories he had stolen from his hosts. One of those hosts had been my own brother, Tom.  
  
I felt each of those minds in my own as the Yeerk gave up his life. I was the caretaker of those memories of despair, hopelessness, misery, and depression.  
  
At the end, the Yeerk was no longer in pain. He was beyond pain.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked at Cassie. It seemed to have happened so naturally. I opened my eyes by my own will for the first time since I'd been infested.  
  
And then, for the first time in over an hour, the Yeerk spoke. So. You win.human.  
  
The Yeerk shuddered. I could feel it as a physical spasm. My vision changed. And I felt something impossible to describe. I felt as if I were seeing through things. Into things. Like I could see the front and back and top and bottom and inside of everything all at once.  
  
It was as if I had slipped out of the ordinary world. Out of the real universe. I was in an different reality. I was peeking through a tear in a movie screen. On the surface, the three-dimensional movie - my world - played. Beyond it. something my mind could not comprehend.  
  
In my dream, my dream of memory, I felt the terror swell inside my mind. I knew what was coming next. I writhed in my sleep, twisting my sheets around me. Wake up! Wake up!  
  
But I couldn't. I never could before, never could, not till the dream was complete.  
  
And so I saw it again.  
  
A creature. Or a machine. A combination of both. It had no arms. It sat still, as if it were bolted down, on a throne that was miles high. It couldn't move, and yet the power that flowed from it was like a tempest of energy.  
  
Its head was a single eye. The eye turned slowly.left.right.  
  
I trembled. I prayed it would not look my way.  
  
And then it saw me.  
  
The eye, the bloodred eye, looked straight at me.  
  
Through me.  
  
It saw me.  
  
It SAW me!  
  
No! NO! I cried in silent terror. I tried to look away, but my eyelids were transparent, my head would not twist far enough to avoid its gaze.  
  
It spoke the single word it used to speak so often in my dreams.  
  
And now at last I could awaken.  
  
I ran to the bathroom and flipped on the light. Staring at the mirror, I frantically searched for answers I knew wouldn't be found there. Why were these dreams returning? Hadn't I already solved them? Hadn't "soon" already come? For that was what the Crayak, the Eye, had said. But wasn't "Soon" the encounter with the Iskoort? Or did the Crayak still have something planned for me?  
  
The Crayak hated me. I knew that. Could it be that he was planning more for me? Or was I reading too far into this? That might be it. It could have just been a dream. Not all dreams mean something. Hopefully it was just a nightmare. Hopefully. I went back to my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One  
  
Who am I? My name is Jake. Just Jake.  
  
I'm just a kid, a middle-schooler, a kid with classes and homework. A kid who does sports and plays video games. A kid who hangs with friends and avoids his parents. Normal.  
  
Not quite. For inside of me lies something not so normal. You can't see it, but it's there. Swimming through me is the DNA of dozens of animals. Birds, mammals and reptiles. Tigers and fish and falcons. The DNA just floats, waiting for me to call upon it. When I do, I change. I morph. I am transformed into the tiger or fish or hawk.  
  
I shrink; I grow. My eyesight increases; other times it decreases. I lose or gain limbs. My organs, muscles, face, and senses change. I become that creature.  
  
I keep my mind. But underneath it lies the animal's mind. All its instincts underlie my own. Two minds function in one head. Sometimes it's a blessing. I would hate to learn to fly on my own. Other times it's a curse, for if the mind is strong, it can override my own and I lose myself in the animal's instincts.  
  
I know right now, your thinking, Oh great; I'm talking to a madman. Someone find an empty padded room with a nice straight jacket.  
  
I'm not crazy. It's real. This is happening, not just to me, but to my friends: Marco, my main man; Rachel, my tall, blonde, war goddess cousin; Cassie, the girl I care about more than I do myself; Tobias, the friend I was unable to save from his bizarre fate; and Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil, or Ax, an Andalite, our resident alien.  
  
It's the Andalites who invented the morphing technology. Only they have it. Only they can take a normal creature and give it the power to become any creature.  
  
Extra-terrestrials now? You're probably thinking. This poor person needs help. Lots of it. I can recommend a good psychiatrist.  
  
That's true too. Earth is being invaded. Not openly, not with Dracon beams flashing and explosives going off. That would be how we humans would do it. But the Yeerks don't. For them it would be counterproductive. Because they aren't like us. They don't want our land or resources. They don't want our pitiful, backwards technology. Oh no. They have a far different aim.  
  
They want us. Us. Or at least our bodies.  
  
They want our hands and feet. They want our heads and legs and arms. They want our ears and fingers and mouths. They want our eyes.  
  
In their natural state, the Yeerks are slugs that live in liquid pools and soak up Kandrona rays for food. Evolution had a trick up its sleeve for them, though. Slowly over millennia, they became a parasite species. They found Gedds, another species of their world. And they found a way to penetrate the very brain of the Gedds. They spread from Gedds to Hork- Bajir to Taxxons to.us.  
  
Now they are here. And now they are taking human hosts, entering their brains, controlling them, leaving them utterly helpless.  
  
I know. I was a Controller. I'd still be one, except that my friends saved me and starved the Yeerk. For Yeerks can only go three days without Kandrona rays. Three days, then they die.  
  
We fight this war pretty much alone, my friends and me. We've learned many things. We've learned of a race of androids called the Chee that have helped us from time to time. We've learned that not all Yeerks agree with the expansion policy. And we know that way out in space are the outnumbered Andalites.  
  
So yeah, we're pretty much alone.  
  
It started at a school assembly. One where parents come in and talk about their careers. It might have been interesting. I might have enjoyed it. Except for the little conversation I had this morning. I leaned over next to Marco.  
  
"Marco, get the gang together. Erek has something to tell us."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Okay, Animorph fans, don't kill me for the seemingly pointless start. I had to catch up the CCS peeps too. And the dream sequence is not mine, it belongs to K. A. Applegate, but I needed the dream, for Crayak (if you didn't realize this already) will play a role. Not large, but he's gonna cause trouble.  
  
Please review! I'm new, and the more reviews I get, the soon I update! 


	2. Tomoeda: Problems

Tomoeda  
  
Hey all, back again. Just a few notes. Li hasn't confessed (don't know if he will, vote for/against, kk?). As I think I said, this takes place when they're all in eighth grade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
I sat on my bed, thinking about the strange events that conspired today. I was rather confused. What DID Mother want me to do?  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
I growled. Stupid math. Why do I care about algebraic proofs? It's not like I'm ever going to use them out in the real world. I just stared at my book, unwilling to continue the torture.  
  
Ring! Ring! The phone cried out, breaking me from my reverie.  
  
"Hello?" I tentatively asked the receiver.  
  
"Syaoran? This is your mother."  
  
"Oh, hello Mother," I said, waiting for her to reveal her purpose in calling.  
  
"Listen, I need you to come home immediately."  
  
"Why? Is something wrong?" I queried. My mother sounded.odd. Not like her normal self.  
  
"Don't question your mother!" she snapped at me. Her voice quickly softened. "Just come home soon, okay?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mother. I'll fly home tonight and-" I tried to apologize, but Mother cut me off.  
  
"Syaoran.don't!" She cried. It was as if she was struggling to get the words out. "Don't .come home. No matter.what I or.the elders.may say.stay where.you are. Stay.away-" her attitude swiftly changed for the second time. "Syaoran, please come home. You don't have to decide now, but please come home." With that, she hung up.  
  
I just stood there, staring stupidly at the silent phone.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
I didn't know what to do. Should I go home, or should I stay? Mother sounded normal when she was fighting to speak, but that brought up more questions. Why had she told me to come home if she didn't want me to? Why was she fighting to speak? Who was she fighting? Was she in danger?  
  
I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Mother fought to get out that I should stay, so I shall. And if there was danger, at least Sakura would be protected.  
  
::So you're just staying so you don't have to leave Sakura?:: whispered an annoying little voice in my head.  
  
'No! That's not it at all!' I thought quickly.  
  
::Sure, sure, whatever you need to tell yourself.::  
  
'Shut UP!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Third Person POV  
  
Yelen stood by the phone, her features contorted into a mask of rage. But her face wasn't showing her rage.  
  
Esplin 947 was incensed. How could her host take control so easily? Granted, Esplin 947 had made the human fight with every ounce of energy she possessed, but her host was still able to do a great deal of damage to the Visser's plans. Esplin 947 sighed through her host's mouth. There was only one way to fix this. Esplin 947 picked up the phone.  
Should I end here?  
Nah, I'll continue.  
"Hello, this is Chapman."  
  
Esplin 947 grimaced. She hated the cocky Yeerk, and his high position only inflated his over-large ego. She hated him almost as much as her brother, Esplin 9466.  
  
"This is Yelen."  
  
"Ah, Esplin 947. I've been waiting for your report."  
  
"The boy won't come." She prayed the Yeerk on the other end wouldn't ask why.  
  
"Why? You didn't lose control of your host for it to tip him off did you?"  
  
Esplin 947 snarled. "Don't make false accusations when YOUR host has slipped from your control." She was damned if she was going to let this jerk find out. Hell, she was damned if ANYONE found out. The punishment for this would be either a visit to one of her "dear brother's" torture chambers or a permanent life with the other one.  
  
It was Chapman's turn to snarl. "Did you find ANYTHING that could help us then?" he demanded.  
  
"I have the boy's address, phone number, and other private information."  
  
Chapman smiled. "Good job, Esplin 947. Visser Three will defiantly be needing that information. Your brother will be most pleased."  
Another chapter done. Sorry it's so short, but I felt I had to post SOMETHING on the CCS people so you would understand their danger. To anticipate questions, Visser Three's, or Visser One as he is now, Yeerk name is Esplin 9466. The Visser part is just a title. He has a twin brother, hence the double "6". His twin brother was cut off from Kandrona rays, but has found another way to live. That should explain the cryptic remarks.  
  
Any questions? If so, review them (you know where that pretty little button is), e-mail them (questcutie19@netscape.net) or IM me (questcutie19 {if I'm on, that is}). Thanks! 


End file.
